


It will always be you

by always_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My first fic, Swearing, maybe smut idk yet, other tags to follow, sorry I'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_lou/pseuds/always_lou
Summary: When they met, they couldn't stand each other.To Harry, Louis was a spoiled brat that didn't know how to behave.To Louis, Harry was a pretendious arrogant model that couldn't take a joke. They absolutely despise each other.But they also couldn't stop thinking about the other. They meet again one night in Amsterdam...The characters are not mine, they're based on the band One Direction and family etc. Do not copy my work without my permission, translations included! This is a freeform, none of this is confirmed or anything.There is another story on Ao3 that is some kind of similar, but this is NOT A COPY NOR BASED ON IT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, the following chapters will probably be longer. This is the first Fic I'm writing, honest opinions and advises are very welcome!!! Please leave some kudos if you liked it and maybe even a comment?

The first time Louis saw Harry was on the cover of the Another Man magazine.

The thing is, Louis doesn't like people he's never seen in real live. He doesn't fall in love with a picture. That's not Louis.

But this man was gorgeous! His green eyes were looking right into Louis'. And he was so pretty! He had no other choice than to ask Lottie.

"Who is that?"

"Who?" She looked up from her phone.

Louis raised the magazine. "That man there. On the cover. Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Harry Styles. You know him, right? He's a model. He works with Gigi? They have been friends for quite some time I think. Or at least in the public eye they have."

"Wait you mean Gigi Hadid? Zayns girlfriend?" He'd always had a thing for that man.

"Yeah, that Gigi. Who else would I mean?" She stopped and thought for a second.

  
"There have been rumors that they aren't really dating though. Some say that Zayns and Gigis relationship is a cover up for Harry and Zayn. But I don't know, whenever I see a picture or something of the two of them they are not really loved up. And also I don't know if Zayn could possibly be gay."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be gay to be with another man, you know?"

"Yeah of course. But he seems to be in love with Gigi. They make a cute couple."

Both of them were silent for a moment. Lottie returned to whatever she was doing on her phone and Louis looked at the picture again.

"You said that zayn was straight?"

She looked up again, this time with more interest. "Yeah, at least I think so."

Interesting. "What about Harry?" Please let him be gay please let him be gay please let him-"Oh, he's gay. Openly."

Yes!!!

Now Lottie looked at him with curiosity. "He is a defender of the LGBT+ community. He's awesome. But why are you asking?"

Shit. Had he been to obvious?

"Oh, just because. No particular reason."

"Really? You seem very intrigued by him."

Lottie was to intelligent for her own good. Or for Louis good.

"Nah, he's pretty, but that's as far as it goes."

She looked at him with scepticism "Okay then."

She had caught on. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Louis looked at her again. "Really, it's nothing. You know, it's just that this is the first time you've ever asked me something about a boy."

That was just not true. "That is not true, I've asked you about your boyfriend plenty of times!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on Lou, that doesn't count. I meant that this is the first time you've ever asked me about a man that you could possibly be interested in. You've never asked me about anyone that could become your boyfriend."

As if. That was way to far fetched.

"Come on, I'm not interested in a relationship, you know that."

"Yeah, you always say that! And I don't get why! And also, if you're not interested in a relationship, why did you ask me about him?"

Maybe because he's stunningly beautiful?

"I don't know, he seems interesting."

"Maybe you'll meet him. You know. His movie is nominated for several oscars. And you are nominated as well."

What? "What do you mean his movie? I thought you said he's a model?"

"Yeah, he is, mainly. But he also had a role in Dunkirk. You know? That Christopher Nolan movie?"

Did he know that movie? Did he know that-"Lottie I'm an actor. Movies are my life! Yes, I know that Movie." But he hadn't seen Harry in there.

"So if you've seen it, why did you have to ask who that is? His performance was brilliant."

Well that really narrowed it down. There had probably not been one performance in that movie that hadn't been outstanding.

"Which character did he play?"

"Alex. That french man, he almost drowned?"

"Yeah I remember." But that man didn't look like this one. Thought there was a certain resemblance.

"That was him? He looks so different!"

"Yeah, this was before he cut his hair. We were all surprised when we found out that he'd cut his hair. No one expected that. "

She trailed of and looked back at her phone. There was a moment of silence until Louis broke it again.

"He looks good though."

Lotties head snapped up. "You like him! You definitely like him!"

"I don't even know him!"

"That doesn't mean you cant like him! I mean you are obviously interested in him!"

"Lottie I don't even know that man, he doesn't know me, don't get ahead of yourself"

She looked at him like she didn't believe a word. Which she probably didn't.

"I'm gonna make tea, do you want some as well?" Maybe he could distract-"I know that you're trying to distract me. That doesn't work with me, you should know that. But i wouldn't be opposed to a cuppa."

"I feel like I shouldn't make you tea now. I'm way to good for this world."

"Well you asked if I wanted some, so now stick to your word!"

They continued bickering for a short while and didn't come back to that topic again.

And if Louis googled 'Harry Styles' that evening, well, no one had to know...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, if you do, please leave some kuddos and comments!!!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!!!

When Louis Limousine arrived in front of the Dolby Theatre he was so nervous. This was the first time he was nominated. Sure, he had been awarded with two brits in 2014 and 2016, for his music videos, and he had gotten some fan awards, but this was the biggest thing he would probably ever experience.

He had been nominated for Lead Actor for a movie he had been in. When he got the role he would have never expected something like this to happen.

When he got out of the car, the flashes started. The paparazzi shouted questions like 'Where's your date?' 'Show us your backside!'

He just smiled and did whatever they wanted.

After that he was called by an interviewer. The woman had nice brown thick curls, and was wearing a gorgeous dress.

"So Louis, how does it feel to stand here? It's the first tome you've been nominated!!!" She spoke with an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, yeah, first time. But there's a first time for everything, right?" He winked. "I am actually very nervous, the competition is strong tonight!"

"That is true! Some big names tonight! But Louis, may I ask, why do you not have a date tonight? No man or woman that would share this with you?"

A date. The second time this question had been asked tonight. Why did he immediately think of the man in the magazine? Would Harry Styles be here tonight?

"Well, quite frankly, no, no man nor woman to share this with."

"Aw, that's a shame. Well, maybe the next time you turn up here there will be one!"

Louis chuckled. "You are quite optimistic about that!"

She laughed. Then she came back to a more professional stance.

"One last question, whom are you wearing tonight?"

"Oh, this is Armani, I love their suits."

He hated it. But of course he obediently repeated what his PA had told him to say.

Did Harry like suits? He would look good in them.

After he went inside and took his place he looked around. There were a few regisseurs that he had worked with and he also saw a few of his colleagues. Wait. There was Fionn Whitehead, He was in the movie. Did that mean that Harry would be here to?

He should stop thinking about him. The ceremony was beginning.

/Jump in time until after all the oscars have been announced/

Harry had not been there. He should have known that. Stupid Lottie for making him even think about that. It was all her fault. If she hadn't said that he might meet him there then he wouldn't even have thought about it.

"Come on Louis, there is always the chance of being nominated again, and only the nomination will make you wanted."

Oh, yeah. He had not won.

Well, maybe it was good that he had been thinking about Harry the whole time. That way he was distracted when it wasn't his name called. He had been tense, and it would have been amazing to have won that Oscar.

But it was okay. As his assistant was currently still telling him, there was always the possibility of being nominated again and then maybe he would win. And even if he wouldn't win, he was alright.

Why was his assistant still talking about that? He wasn't even that disappointed because of the Oscar?

Oh, of course, his team had no idea, they thought he was so down because he didn't win!

"I'm alright, Jason. Thank you."

"Oh. Okay. You just... Okay."

It was silent in the car. Then Jason spoke up again.

"Do you want to go to the party? Or maybe somewhere else?"

"No, please just take me home. I'm not in the mood for a party."

Great, now they would think there was seriously something wrong. Louis never missed a party.

Jason was silent for a long time. Even though Louis couldn't see him, he knew that he was staring at him.

"Okay."

When they arrived, Louis got out of the car and went into his apartment. He used to have a house in LA but then he was spending so much time in London because of his movies that he had sold it and settled for an apartment. He had always felt lonely in the house as well.

After showering Louis went to bed and didn't even think to check his phone.

 

His phone woke him up the next morning. Or more like his sister, who was calling.

"What do you want Lottie?"

"You weren't at the party."

Louis fell back into a lying position after previously having sat up.

"No, I didn't go. I was tired. I didn't win anyway so no one probably cared. Why?"

"Harry was there."

Shit. He missed his chance at meeting Harry Styles because he was tired.

Wait. Why did Lottie care? She couldn't possibly know about him thinking about Harry the whole time.

"Which Harry?" He replied, hoping to have overplayed the longer than planned silence.

"Don't even try. Harry Styles obviously, and you knew that I was talking about him.

"Oh, that Harry." Maybe there was still a chance.

"Are you really gonna try to keep that up? Anyway, he was there, you weren't. You could have met him!"

"Well Lottie, he wasn't at the Oscars, so why would I expect him to be at the party?"

Shit. Now he had given himself away. The other side of the line stayed silent for a moment. Then Lottie almost exploded.

"So you did look out for him! I knew it! You totally have a crush on him!!! You have a crush on Harry Styles!!!"

"Ugh, Lottie, crushes are something for teenagers. I'm not a teenager!"

"But you have a crush on him!"

Louis hung up without another word. His phone began ringing again not even two seconds after that. He ignored it.

So Harry Styles had been at the after party. Now Louis regretted not going. The chance of meeting him would have been very slim, but still bigger than now.

He quickly searched for some pictures of Harry last night. He was gorgeous. And he was wearing a suit. A suit that glittered. With his chest almost completely revealed. This was unfair, how was an innocent man supposed to ignore that? Louis lay back for the second time that morning and maybe, just maybe his hand slipped under the duvet.


End file.
